PTD Storyline
'The Story So Far' 'Chapter 1' 'Level 1: Oak's Lab' You start your adventure by introducing yourself to Professor Oak to get your first Pokemon then selecting which game version you will play. Suddenly a Voltorb explosion is heard then a wave of Rattatas infiltrate Oak's lab and try to steal his rare candy. At the end, Gary comes to save the day with his Blastoise. 'Level 2: Route 1' The level starts with Team Rocket talking about their failed plan. They are planning to please their boss by stealing all the rare candy they can find around them. Then a young boy is heard singing the Pokemon theme song. The grunts were startled and hid behind a tree. The young boy owned a Pidgey that sensed Team Rocket's prescence. Team Rocket used Drowzee to hypnotize the young boy, who is introduced here. Back at Pallet Town Gary and Oak are talking about what could be behind these attacks. They decided to ask Ash to help them. The level starts with the young boy ordering new Pokemon to grab the rare candy and after you beat them, Joey joins you to fight Team Rocket. 'Level 3: Route 2' Joey helps you fight off another wave of Team Rocket's hypnotized pokemon. In the starting cutscene, you also hear Gary is the gym leader in Viridian City. He has ordered that the town should be evacuated. 'Level 4: Viridian Forest' Joey sees 3 Pikachu and wants to capture one of them, but they run away. Joey meets a Bug Catcher who warns him for the Beedrill that is coming, but Joey gets caught by the Beedrill. You have to defend some rare candy against some waves of pokemon including 3 story pokemon, which will reappear in later cutscenes. They are Pikachu Sammy, Danny, and Manny. 'Level 5: Pewter Gym' In the cutscene, you see Brock, Team Rocket and Joey, who is tied up. Team Rocket will try to give a few pokeballs to Brock which gets scattered in the TD field. You have to defend the pokeballs. Before the boss, you must return all Pokemon because Brock will use a move which will wipe out your party, returning them to your Storage. 'Chapter 2' 'Level 6: Route 3' You find out Brock isn't evil, he's been training his Onix to try to get back his family from the likes of Team Rocket. Brock takes on Jessie and James and makes quick work of them, after which Joey's Beedrill "captures" him again, long enough to let Team Rocket escape, which Brock purposely let them do. He says they're heading to Mt. Moon, and he's going after them, as they know the whereabouts of his family. Joey suggests going on to Route 3 to capture some new pokemon. You follow him to do the same, along with some training. 'Level 7: Viridian Forest 2' Joey disguises himself as a Pikachu in attempt to fool and capture a real Pikachu, which fails. He then throws a pokeball at the Pikachu, as he's waiting to see if his pokeball does the trick, you are shown a different area in the forest, this is another capturing and training area for you. After your battling, you watch as the Pikachu breaks free of Joey's pokeball. He then sends out his Rattata to weaken it, which is then followed by Joey capturing it. 'Level 8: Mt. Moon 1' Brock, still in pursuit of Team Rocket, is on Mt. Moon, trying to get his Geodudes to break through some rocks covering a cave. Onix, trying to fight off some Zubats singlehandely, gets returned to his pokeball by Brock. Suddenly Joey shows up with his newly aquired Pikachu, and has him shock the Zubats to a crisp. Brock then tells Joey he should run away, which he does. Brock notices you after Joey leaves, and asks you to help defend his Geodudes. Once you're successful, you charge inside with Brock to Mt. Moon 2. 'Level 9: Mt. Moon 2' This cutscene begins with Gary Oak riding in the sky atop his Fearow, searching for Ash Ketchum. Suddenly, Ash shows up next to Gary, riding a Pigeot. Ash tells Gary that he's being followed, then wishes Gary good luck "facing the birds", and flies off quickly. Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres then all fly up behind Gary, which he semi-confidently seems to face. Jumping in to the Mt. Moon cave, Brock walks up, meeting up with Jessie and James of Team Rocket, as you find out that Brock was lying about his family. James blurts out that they intend to bring the fossils inside the cave back to "The General" so he can bring them back to life. The battle then ensues. After his defeat, Brock is shocked that you stopped him. 'Level 10: Cerulean Gym' The next scene shows Brock, Jessie and James in Mt. Moon 2, trapped by rocks now, due to them having a bunch of pokemon trample into the cave suddenly. They talk about "The General", and how they're scared of Mewtwo, Team Rocket asks how Brock knew their names, and he explains to them how he had flashbacks about chasing them, calling their names. James suggests that they're being controlled by something, which strikes Brock's interest, but quickly he shuts it down and says they have a mission to complete. Then, cutting to you and Joey, you both spot a sleeping Abra. Joey tries to Body Slam on to the Abra, which causes it to quickly use Teleport, right inside the Mt. Moon cave by Team Rocket and Brock. Brocks notes that if they're all touching Abra as it teleports, they would teleport with it as well. He counts to 3 and they all leap at Abra and Teleport away with it. Then back to you and Joey, you're now inside the Cerulean gym, watching a new character, Maruto, get defeated by Misty, the gym leader. Joey antagonizes Maruto for using a fire pokemon, Ninetails, in a water battle. He then suggests becoming rivals with one another, which ends up with Joey trying to battle Misty with his Beedrill, and quickly he gets taken down. Misty says that she has an important person on the way which she needs to give rare candies to, so you need to leave. Joey points out that he thinks she's working for Team Rocket, which follows you battling Misty. After you defeat her, she tells you to follow her to the next room if you dare. Once you enter, Misty is standing in the pool, on the water, Which is quickly revealed to just be Misty standing on Kyogre. 'Level 11: Cerulean Gym 2' Ash shows up, revealing Misty as his wife. Joey is astonished that the Pokemon Master is standing before him. Misty states that they weren't expecting Ash to show up. Ash thinks that Kyogre has something to do with all of this, so he wants to catch it. He throws a Master Ball at it which stops in midair, when a green, instead of the usual purple, Mewtwo shows up, saying he's The General of this army. Mewtwo goes on about how the original Mewtwo was created by humans, and that he, too, is an experiment of humans. He followed the original Mewtwo, watching in awe as he destroyed everything that got in his path, until Ash showed up and he became "good". The General wants to finish what Mewtwo started. Ash turns to you and tells you that he's going to go after The General, and wants you to take out Kyogre. After defeating him, Misty gives you the Cascade Badge. 'Chapter 3' 'Level 12: Route 24' Joey and Maruto are confronted by The General. Ash comes running in with Tauros and takes down The General. Ash tells Joey and Maruto that they have to go back to Cerulean Gym right away, this is all happening while you are battling Kyogre. Ash confronts The General and his fainted Tauros. The General gos on to say "No wonder Mewtwo respects Ash, that attack atually hurt". "Thats nothing my Recover won't fix". Ash proceeds to send out his Charizard, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle. They perform a three pronged attack on The General that takes him out. But then the REAL General reappears and says "I'm impressed, you managed to beat my Substitute". Ash is surprised. Ash tells all his pokemon to attack at once, but The General uses his Psychic powers to stop Ash and his pokemon in mid air. The General teleports in front of the frozen Ash and pokemon, and charges up Selfdestruct. Before you can see the explosion, You return back to Cerulean gym and meet Joey and Maruto, along with Misty and Kyogre. Yet another long converstaion comes up, during the conversation, it is revealed that Kyogre can talk, and that The General took away Kyogre's power. Misty suddenly sets off to look for Ash, because she knows he is in trouble. She says that she needs you to get tickets for the S.S Anne from a person named Bill. You, Joey and Maruto go to Nugget Bridge. On the way you encounter trainers who challenge you. After you beat all of them, a giant Kabuto appears. 'Level 13: Route 5' The giant Kabuto speaks to you but is actually Bill to scare people away from his house. He gives you 3 S.S Anne tickets and offer you to see his pokemon. You leave immediatley. Then you, Joey and Maruto arrived on Route 5 and decided to train your Pokemon and catch some new ones. 'Level 14 : Vermillion City' Maruto and Joey arrive in Vermillion but they find the city empty. They decide to fight and choose you to arbite the fight. Joey send out his Charmeleon and Maruto his Poliwhirl. While the two of them are fighting, two members of the Team Rocket arrive. When they realize they have been seen, they call many other member of the Team Rocket and challenge Joey, Maruto and you to a fight. Category:Levels